dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored for newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragons' articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' *Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. (The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission) *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released, as well as after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT '''Information marked '''Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Holiday Release If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact them and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. 'April Release' Two new eggs are released! One of them can be found in the "Volcano" habitat, while the other is a new hybrid dragon that can only be bred. With the release of at least one of these two dragons Dragon Cave will also have a dragon capable of a new breed specific action. TJ's message on the current release banner: 'Volcano Egg' Fact *Available in the volcano biome. *When sorting the scroll by Breed, these are listed between Royal Blues and Seasonals Rumour *Might be the dragon with the mentioned BSA. Egg Sequence 'Hybrid Egg''' Fact *This Dragon is widely reffered to as the "Glitterball" Dragon *This egg is a breed-only with a Daydream and White Dragon. *This egg shares the same egg description as the Silver Egg. *S2 hatchling and adult sprites have dimorphism. Rumour *Might be the dragon with the mentioned BSA. *The mentioned BSA might be the "Heal BSA" that many thought would get implemented for the White Dragon. Egg Sequence